Battle Spirits: Destiny Chronicle Prologue
Prologue ———Destiny What is destiny? There are multiple explanations for it, with the most common one being that it's an unstoppable force. If it's telling you to go West, you ain't going South. It's just that kind of power, none can resist, or at least for us mortals. Complain about it, and change nothing. That's just how the world is, the unfair is the righteous. But what if you were told that you have a chance to break free, to become the 'real' you? Will you say yes, or will you say no? Me personally, I would say yes. That's how I got into this mess in the first place. ---- "Ha...ha..." I put my hand on the card table, supporting my exhausted body, trying to stand back up after that brutal attack my opponent threw at me last turn that I barely survived. However, I am out of breath both psychically and literally. my body is like a broken figure, full of wounds and missing pieces. Blood is dropping down like a waterfall, signaling my end." (I am not going to survive another strike like that, heck, I will bleed to death at this point.) I stand back up with my right hand supporting me, but barely. I use a broken piece of clothing to wipe out the blood on my face so I can see clearly again. Then I look at the opposite side of the battlefield. "I would like to praise you for your effort, being able to withstand my key Spirit's assault and surviving with one live. But your struggle is meaningless. Give up." A cold voice comes from the opposite side of the battlefield. It comes from the mouth of a white-haired boy with pale white skin. Not just his hair and skin, but everything is white for him. His clothing, his eyes, his card sleeve, and even his Soul Core. —But not his color. Standing in between him and me are two gigantic beings. One is a dark dragon with black wings and four purple eyes. It's dark breath corrupts the ground and its own existence gives off immeasurable pressure. He stares at his foes with a cold gaze, ready to devour them whole. The second figure is a man-like machine with armor-like coloring, standing beside the white-haired boy with a single knee bent down and his head lowered. On his back are two machine wings with cannons on them. "I am sorry my Lord, I have failed to finish this small fly off." Said the machine to the boy. "It's OK, Darkness-Griffon. There's still next time." The boy replied, with his hand raise up a little bit as a sign to let him stand back up. "I thank you for your kindness, my Lord!" The figure stands back up, joining the purple dragon at the front line again. "The StarSlayerDragon Darkwurm-Nova and The DarkKingGeneral Darkness-Griffon... He sure got some annoying key Spirits." And that's not just the only annoying part. His playing style completely shuts down whatever I throw at him. It's like an iron fortress, cannot be penetrated. "Don't just stand there, start your turn kid. We have to do something otherwise we're going to lose!" A card in my hand shouted at me with a deep voice that sounds like a grumpy old man, trying to get my thoughts straightened from all the pressure. "Yea, what Boss said! Come on dude you have to step it up!" He is backed up by a younger voice. "I know Apollo, I know Chaos-Wvyern...Tch, Start Step!" I am in a desperate situation, an adversity that seems like it cannot be overturned. "Core Step!" There seems to be no hope for me left, it seems all there's left is despair for me. "Draw Step!" If this so-called 'Destiny' guides me into this kind of dead end, "Refresh Step!" Then, I will fight against that destiny, "Main Step!" AND I WILL WIN! Main Page: Battle Spirits: Destiny Chronicle Next Chapter: Battle Spirits: Destiny Chronicle Chapter 1 Category:Fanfiction Category:Work By Shido Itsuka Category:Destiny Chronicle Category:Abandoned